


Steel Sisters

by plasma_in_ink



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Courier, Deathclaw OC - Freeform, Just a little Gay, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_in_ink/pseuds/plasma_in_ink
Summary: One day, I thought about what would happen if a deathclaw was the courier. I read a fic with a deathclaw protagonist and then... this happened. I thought it would be a one-off, just an idea-made-words, some fun with Veronica... but, dear readers, there's MORE fic of these two! If you want it, let me know!
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Catherine, huh." said Veronica Santiagelo, crossing her arms in amusement, "See, I came out here to find new ideas for the brotherhood, and what do I find? A brotherhood member and a new idea, rolled into one, uh..."

"Monsssterous killing machine?" Catherine laughed, eyes glowing an eerie red beneath her covering hood. "Yesss. I have been called sssuch."

"And your chapter...?"

"Isss full of Deathclawssss, yesss. And Humanssss. And anyone who will join or be born to ussss."

"Fascinating!"

"Isssn't it?" The two walked with ease down the lonely Mojave road, to the south of the 188 rest stop where they had met mere hours before.

> _Hey, so, what do you think about the brotherhood of steel?_
> 
> _Perhapsss, you know how I feel more than you realize..._

Already, it was as though they had known each other for years. As if, in Catherine's mind, they had been broodsiblings, hatched together out of the same clutch.

"It is sssso easy to travel this place alone, so easssy to be alone." she commented, "You undersstand."

"Yeah," said Veronica, with a sigh, "But it's not good."

"No, it issss not."

> _You look like the only person here who can take care of herself, so... Would you mind if I came with you?_
> 
> _We both ssseek new ideas, don't we? Then let us ssseek them together._

"Ss... I mean, so, where to first, uh, soldier Catherine?" Veronica asked.

"Sss, well. Isss meeting your family not an option?"

"Nah, not unless we have something really nice to bring back."

"I can sssee that, it hasss to be very nice to allow me into their bunker, indeed." Catherine was quiet for a moment, "Sso then, caps first, sssince I have an idea that requires them."

"Oh yeah?"

"I came from the North. Could ssee that shining city for miless. Sshould be something very nice there, technology from the old world we could _ussse."_

"Well, I mean probably, but how would we get in, and uh, aren't we going kind of the opposite direction?" Veronica jerked her hand back up North towards where Vegas devoured the caps of anyone who stepped into it.

"I passed for human enough, with my cloak, but the robotsss at the gate demanded caps and obliging them was eassier than hacking them."

"Literally, or...?"

"Ssss," the deathclaw laughed, "Posssibly both, if the man named Robert Edwin Houssse is indeed the same one that founded _RobCo._ Or even an imitation."

"Wait, really?"

"My chapter lived near a faccility. Hisss name is strewn throughout thossse relics of the old world. Not a military man."

"I've seen those securitrons. They aren't Mr. Gutsy's, for sure."

"He adaptsss. If he is the sssame, then that is remarkable for a human of nearly three cccenturies, isn't it?"

"... Yeah. Huh."

"Yesss, aligns with your plansss. Ssso, caps to get in, but alssso we need a way to him. I heard rumorsss that he was sssearching for something in the south. Sscavengers and messssagers whissspering of a 'platinum poker chip' worth finding."

"So it's a game of tech hide and seek," Veronica said, eyes lighting up, "And we're expert tech-seekers."

"Exactly. We find it before the othersss do. We find what it is. We sssell it to him and deliver it right to hisss door."

> _This is surreal. Absolutely surreal. I mean, you're a deathclaw and I'm..._
> 
> _Gay? Homosssexual? Isss that what you mean?_
> 
> _Uh, maybe?_
> 
> _Well, you look sssurrsssuratingly ssscrumptious in that dressss, like a delicate old-world flower._
> 
> _I still can't tell if you're coming onto me or want to eat me, Catherine._
> 
> _SSss, it could be both?_

"Are you sure you're a deathclaw? Cause you sound like an evil genius to me."

"Ssss..." Catherine laughed, the 188 stop fading further into the distance, "Maybe you aren't too far off."

"It's a little scary. And I mean, you're already scary."

"Don't fear me, Sssister."

"Oh, well, when you 'sssay' it like that, I definitely believe it." Both 'women' laughed.

"In all _ssseriousness,_ Sssantiagelo," Veronica could see the gleam of a huge fang shining out from beneath the shade of Catherine's hood, something her mind read as a smile and her gut read as something she should be crapping herself about, "I am glad I found you. My plansss would be naught but idle thoughtsss in my head before I ssspoke with you about family and new ideasss... and I have missssed humans I can ssspeak to in comfort."

"You only said my last name so that you could hiss it, didn't you?"

"Ssss..." the Deathclaw laughed, affirming.

> _What are you talking about? We're sssisters in arms, Veronica._
> 
> _Well, I'm in your arms now, so don't, uh disembowel me or anything._
> 
> _Ssss, like I would ever do something like that. I'm very good with my claws._
> 
> _See, there you go again. Do you want to kill me or screw me, you goddamn crazy deathclaw?_
> 
> _Sss, come clossser and give me a kissss. You'll find out sssoon enough._

Their future was uncertain, but their hearts were lightened by a plan. The two Brotherhood soldiers marched into a brilliant desert, littered with more adventure and intrigue than even they could have surmised. They never even imagined they were so important that their next steps, lightened in the space of hours through a meeting of kindred spirits and, in a sense, kin beyond the barrier of species, would change the fate of the Mojave... possibly even the world... in a way that none of the powers that were -- not the old man in his tower, not the forces of the snarling bear, not the warriors who marched to the bellow of battle cattle, not the man in the checkered suit plotting in the lights of Vegas, not even Veronica's family holed up in their bunker -- would have ever predicted.

But then again, who ever predicts a deathclaw? Especially one that was alarmingly good at Caravan?


	2. Don't Go to Quarry Junction

Humans were no mystery to Catherine. She’d lived among them all her life, had fought alongside them as she would have any other member of her chapter of the brotherhood of steel.

They were friends and rivals, enemy and comrade – as much a part of her family and her being as her nestmates… and, simultaneously as separate and alien as the bestial and massive alpha deathclaw who stared her down at the edge of Quarry Junction.

Catherine knew she smelled strange to him. She took up the scents of what she worked with - oils and cloth and technology. She knew she looked strange, too – clothed as she was and slightly smaller than the wild deathclaws of the wasteland. But she knew she still gave off the pheromones of a female, and that the alpha male would be able to detect them. And he would come out to investigate and test her, to see if she needed to be chased off or invited into his pack.

So far, he was still on the fence, as were his curious mates, matriarchs and offspring who judged her from the sidelines. They were not sentient or speech-capable as she was, but their cunning and instincts were enough to appraise her. Catherine was respectful of that, careful to tune her body language to gestures of submission and confidence – neither disrespectful of the alpha’s power, nor too weak. Her mediocre stature was already complicating things, and she wasn’t sure it was working in her favor...

However, it was working well enough for a distraction, and every bit of distraction was needed. After all, her partner, Veronica, was not the best at sneaking.

She wouldn’t have taken this route, but she had promised Veronica Santiagelo, her new friend, ally, and comrade, that she would follow her lead. Indeed, her exact wording was _to the endsss of the Earth._ Like a good soldier-with-a-crush should.

Of course, she had thought that Veronica would be logical about it. In all fairness, taking the route North from Goodsprings made sense. It was the most direct route to Vegas, after all, and why wait on figuring out the shiny piece of technology that had fallen into their claws? It was also infested with deathclaws on one side and super mutants on the other, and Catherine was pretty sure she could smell the signs of _drug fiends_ on the rancid breeze. Staring down the Alpha in front of her, Catherine decided that this was a hugely bad idea, and they would have to have extremely good luck to pass through this safely. Vegas-grade luck.

Her keen ears heard Veronica trip on a stone and, desperately, Catherine let out a small croon to try to keep attention on her. But they could smell her fear, now – they knew that she was nervous, and the pack now snuffled warily, trying to find the cause.

 _Submissive posture, submissive posture…_ Catherine thought, reacting quickly and backing away, a bad feeling coiling in her gut.

_Nope._

Catherine turned tail and bolted away from the pack in the quarry, screeching out a shrill _“Run!”_ at Veronica. She didn’t bother to look back to see if they were being chased – she just knew that they had to get away, and run as fast as possible. Running from predators – she knew from experience – was a terrible idea, but it was the only one she had.

The two surged into the mountains, feet and claw pounding the stones, radscorpions darting out of the way. It was disorienting, but they were safe, at least.

In the cramped crags, Catherine finally stopped to catch her breath, looking over the equally exhausted human in the process. Veronica was fine.

_Good._

“Hey, what happened back there?” asked Veronica, her gauntlet-clad hands on her hips.

“You happened. Did I not tell you that we sssshould be careful?” Catherine hissed, teeth clicking in anger, “What wasss that attempt at ssstealth?!” Catherine regretted snapping at Veronica, but adrenaline did things to the mind, human or beast.

“Well, yeah, but it’s not my fault that I’m about as good at stealth as a bull in a tech store or, uh, a you…” Veronica tried to lighten the mood as she always did, but Catherine wasn’t having it.

“Ssso you relied on my ability to commune with deathclaws. Which I do not have, becaussse the difference between me and them issss, asss I told you, vassst!” Catherine hissed, frustrated at the world, “They are dumb beasssts, Veronica, why didn’t you try a little harder?”

“It was a fuckup, I know, okay?” Veronica gestured placatingly, “I get it, it sucks, but we’re alive right? Right?” she smiled patiently, with only a hint of terror in her eyes – terror that struck Catherine’s heart far worse than any caliber of rifle, “So what’s got your tail in a twist?”

“Nothing. Everything…” Catherine’s tail lashed, “I don’t know.”

Veronica – very bravely, the deathclaw thought – approached, hand outstretched. Catherine flinched, growling, but the touch was pleasant and soothing. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay. We all get crazy emotional,” she said, rubbing the tough exposed scales of Catherine’s shoulder, “Not all of us are big scary death beasts,” her voice was light, comedic, but Catherine couldn’t laugh. Technically, she could, but not right now – right now, her scales burned in embarrassment. “But you haven’t torn me in two yet so I’d say that whatever you’re dealing with, you’re doing pretty dang well!”

“Mrrr…” Catherine rubbed her snout, teeth grit, “I can’t get the ssssmell of them out of my nose,” she blurted out, “The deathclawsss. The Alpha. His ssscent.”

Veronica’s rubbing paused. “Oh shit,” she exclaimed, “I didn’t even think of that… but I thought you were gay? Or, er…” her words stumbled over themselves.

“It’ssss… complicated.” Catherine hissed, “Is thisss… sssupposed to happen? I have not ssseen my own kind in ssso long, but they aren’t even my own kind. Ssss…” She shook her head, “Technically, you are, issn’t that right?”

“I mean… we’re Brotherhood, but I’m human and…” Veronica groaned, “Why is this so complicated? Shit.” She leaned against the deathclaw with a sigh, “The world just keeps getting stranger, I swear.”

“Sss…” Catherine snorted, once, and managed to clear her nostrils. Then again. Three times, she did it - It hurt, but it was the best she could do, despite Veronica’s amusement at the harsh sound. “Ssso,” she said, shaking out her scales, “Letsss not repeat the experience. And, maybe, find a campsssite for the night.”

Veronica was quiet, then moved ahead a ways. “So,” she said, ever casually, “How do you feel about meeting my family?” her grin was infectious, but Catherine tensed anyway. “I know it’s a little early to introduce my new girlfriend to them, but hey – you’re basically family too, so…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, my bunker is right around here, you know! We’re almost at Hidden Valley – I bet they’ll let us in if you show them your ID, and doubly so if we show them this –“ she held up the platinum chip before stowing it quickly away. If it was so important to the man in the tower, then it was important enough to keep hidden and safe.

“No.”

“Oh, come on, it wouldn’t be that bad. I mean,” Veronica huffed, “They’ll give me a ton of shit for it, but when haven’t they given me shit for my choice in girlfriends? At least they won’t complain to your face – they don’t know you’re as harmless as a kitten!”

Catherine enjoyed joking about being Veronica’s mate, but here she shook her head. “No.” she said. This went too far – this entire analogy went too far. Much as she yearned for company, human or otherwise, much as she yearned for the kinship of the Brotherhood of Steel, she knew she did not want to face so much at once. “I know I said I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth, and I know that you outrank me, but I cannot follow you there…” she ground her teeth, her sharp fangs shearing against each other, “I cannot follow you… Sss…”

“Shit, Catherine, what’s going on?” Veronica looked at the deathclaw in utter confusion, “Why are you making a big deal out of this? Girl, if you don’t want to meet the ‘rents yet, you don’t have to. If you want to hold out for a bigger gift, then you can.” The scribe crossed her arms, face still bright – like sunlight in ones eyes. “And what’s this about rank? I don’t give a shit – you know that! I’m just happy you’re here.”

“But… you do. Outrank me. And you are the leader. And I mussst… must follow…” Catherine looked away, her promise ringing in her ears and clanging in her chest. Breaking it was harder than anything she had ever done.

“No? Hell, I thought I was following you!”

“What?” Veronica seemed so oblivious – but how could she be? Why was she doing this?

“Well, I mean, I thought we were a team? Look,” Veronica let down her hood and rubbed her head awkwardly, “I don’t think going up the north route is such a good idea anymore. It’s kinda ridiculous how much shit happened in a week, right? I mean, come on – a prison break? Deathclaws moving into a quarry? It’s all seriously pretty messed up!”

“Sss…”

“So, like, let’s take your suggestion! Let’s go the long way, the way we came from originally, along the road. No one’ll mess with us, not even those Legion fuckers! It’ll be pretty safe!”

“… But… I am sssupposed to follow you…”

“I’m flattered, but like, don’t get hung up on it. I’m no leader –“ Veronica grinned, “Just a girl with a dream. Or an idiot, depending on who you ask.”

Catherine fell silent, trying to process it. For some reason, the idea that this promise was meaningless – intact or broken – could not get through her brain. “… then maybe we ssshould head back to Goodspringsss? And then from there?”

“’Sssee,’ I think that’s a great idea. Hell, maybe we can punch that Powder Ganger fucker that was harassing the saloon lady. It seemed pretty shitty to just leave them like that.”

“Sss… all right.”

“Following your lead, Sister!” Veronica winked.

Catherine headed back towards the frontier town – and away from what could have been home. Her heart felt heavy despite Veronica’s lightness. Her promise – sworn as much to herself as to Veronica felt broken, and there was nothing Catherine could do to offset the terrible feeling. However, as with all things, she would simply need to live through it.

Veronica bumped into her intentionally, a warm thud against her armored sides. “You’re cute when you’re upset,” she whispered, smirking, before falling back into step behind her.

Catherine couldn’t help a throaty hiss and chuckle. _You’re cute too,_ she wanted to say, but the moment passed. Promise broken or not, at least she knew this – as long as she didn’t lose her friend, another moment would come.

As they passed by a shack that stank of FEV mutation, the radio squeaked out an SOS.

_“My name is Raul Tejada. Please help me, I am being held against my will by super mutants on Black Mountain…”_

The two paused and glanced at each other, a silent communication passing between them.

“Let’s go do some warm-up heroism.” Veronica declared, flexing her power fists.

“Ssss,” Catherine agreed, looking up at the ancient communications array, “I am not opposssed to it.”

It seemed that she would be leading with a detour after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there was more material. Sorry for a lack of consistency in the plot, this is honestly just for fun and drabbles and cute deathclaw - Veronica fun times. I mean, if someone wants a more in-depth story, I might be able to poke the brain cells into action... but I mainly just wanted to play with the idea.
> 
> In this continuity, Benny doesn't go after the chip - or he bides his time after noticing that one of the two people carrying it is a goddamn deathclaw. Maybe they will meet him in Vegas?


End file.
